Megaman 3:The World Tornament
Megaman 3: The World Tornament is a sequel to Megaman 2: The Power Battle for Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Unlike the other two,it's gameplay is from Tekken 6. But,like Soul Calibur 5,it has Critical Edge and Critical Finish. Also,like Tekken 6,if the player hits the character at a certain spot,they will have a certain K.O. Story After Wily's defeat from Megaman 2: The Power Battle,he decides he gives up on conquring the world and starts working for the good. He rebuild Yellow Devil for protecting the city,but starts to overload and starts to work on his own to destroy Megaman. Once again, Megaman, Protoman, Duo, and Bass has to work together to stop Yellow Devil from destroying the city. Game Modes *Story Battle *Arcade Mode *VS Mode *Time Attack *Survival Mode *Mission Mode *Revenge of Yellow Devil (based on Tekken Force) *Training Mode *Customize Character *Online Battle (not available on Windows) *Theater Mode (for listening the game's stage music and view character endings; at least finish one character's story!) *Arcade History *Options Difficulty *New (Very Easy) *Beginner (Easy) *Rookie (Medium) *Pro (Hard) *Expert (Very Hard) *Extreme (Extra Hard) *Champion (Ultra Hard) *Hero (Intense) Characters *Megaman (Rockman) *Roll (unlocked after finishing the game in easy mode) *Bass (Forte) *Duo *Protoman (Blues) *Plum (Unlocked after finishing Mission 5) *Iceman *Cutman *Fireman *Heatman (unlocked after finishing Fireman's story) *Electricman *Timeman (unlocked after reaching "7:45:12" in Time Attack Mode) *Oilman *Woodman *Shadowman (unlocked after completing Mission 3) *Commandoman (unlocked after completing Mission 7) *Quickman (unlocked after playing 10 VS Battles in VS Mode) *Airman (unlocked after reaching a 6 hit combo) *Gutsman (unlocked after finishing the game in Hard Mode) *Bombman (unlocked after getting 12 unblockable attacks) *Kalinka (unlocked after finishing Roll's story) *Enker (appears as a DLC) *Gemini Man (appears as a DLC) *Pharaohman (unlocked after completing Mission 8) *Hard Man (unlocked after finishing Gutsman's story) *Yellow Devil (non-playable character and final boss in the game) DLC *The X Collection (includes X, Zero, Iris, Axl, and Colonel as playable characters) *Need A Little Help? (includes Tag Team Mode) *Looking Good! (includes Character Creator) Guest Characters *Mario and Luigi from the Mario series (Wii) *Sonic and Shadow from the Sonic series (PlayStation 3) *Pac-Man and Ms.Pac-Man from the Pac-Man series (Xbox 360) *Ninja and Sensei from I-Ninja (Nintendo 3DS) *Master Chief from the Halo series (PC) Stages Mystical Forest - Tekken 6 (Woodman) Gargoyle's Perch - Tekken 6 (Bass) Thunder Storm - Tekken 6 (Electricman) Electric Fountain - Tekken 6 (Roll) Dragon's Nest - Tekken 5 (Airman) Poolside - Tekken 5 (Plum) Mall - Tekken 4 (Quickman) Parking Lot - Tekken 4 (Protoman) Manji Valley - Tekken 6 (Iceman) Anger Of The Earth - Tekken 6 (Gutsman) Shinjuku - Tekken 4 (Duo) Airport - Tekken 4 (Kalinka) Moonlit Wilderness - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Crystalman) City After Dark - Tekken 6 (Shadowman) Urban War Zone - Tekken 6 (Commandoman) Yellow Devil's Temple - Tekken 6 (Pharaohman) Yellow Devil's Chamber - Tekken 6 (Yellow Devil) Historic Town Square - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Timeman) Arena - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Anyone) Laboratory - Tekken 4 (Megaman) Space Colony ARK - Sonic Adventure 2 (Shadow The Hedgehog) City Escape - Sonic Adventure 2 (Sonic The Hedgehog) Delfino Plaza - Super Mario Sunshine (Mario) Haunted Mansion - Luigi's Mansion (Luigi) Music Uninhabit - Tekken 4 (Mall Stage) Touch And Go - Tekken 4 (Airport Stage) Gym - Tekken 4 (Parking Stage) Karma - Tekken 6 (Electric Fountain Stage) Piece And Quiet - Tekken 6 (Mystical Forest Stage) Rain Storm - Tekken 6 (Thunder Storm Stage) Moonlit Wilderness (D.T.O Remix) - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Moonlit Wilderness Stage) The Strongest Iron Arena (Silver Remix) - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Arena Stage) Those Who Go To Heaven - Tekken 5 (Dragon's Nest Stage) Frozen Mountains - Tekken 6 (Manji Valley Stage) Fate Of The World - Tekken 6 (Yellow Devil's Chamber Stage) Fear - Tekken 4 (Laboratory Stage) Vacation - Tekken 5 (Poolside Stage) Ground Funk Zero - Tekken 5 (Yellow Devil's Temple Stage) Quadra - Tekken 4 (1st Character Selection) (Default) Who Are You Afraid Of? - Tekken 5 (2nd Character Selection) (17 Characters) Aim To Win - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (3rd Character Selection) (All Characters unlocked and downloaded) Xpander - WipEout 3 (Japanese Character Selection) ( All Characters unlocked and downloaded) Category:Wii games Category:PC games Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:3DS games Category:Games Category:Video Games